Unbreakable Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella finds her love. AU historical fiction. Re-edited and re-posted.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Title: Unbreakable Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**A/N: Story is kind of connected with my other historical fanfiction that is also in the works. ********Major props to my beta Mahala for betaing this story and pointing out where to expand…Mahala you are totally awesome! ** This story is dedicated Dark Wings of Imagination, DarkenedRosePetals and of course Mahala!

**Beta'd by: Mahala**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

-Summer 2000-

Stella watched the wedding of her and Russ' youngest granddaughter, Eliza. She was marrying the love of her life. Stella knew that the relationship was meant to last, from the very first moment Eliza introduced Samuel. She for one knew all about true love and couldn't help but quickly glance over at Russ and be rewarded with the smile that captured her heart; they held hands and remembered how their love story came to be.

One hundred year old Russ and ninety eight year old Stella had known each other for eighty one years and married for seventy-five years; they had told their story to their children, grandchildren, and if life permitted, their great grandchildren.

It was as if they knew it was meant to be and it all started at the end of the First World War.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading prologue of "Unbreakable Love". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Their Story

**Title: Unbreakable Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**A/N: Next chapter in the story, clear the timeline up a bit Russ would be born 06/15/1900 and Stella on 08/30/1902 and yeah each chapter will probably be short.**

**Beta'd by: Mahala**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Their Story**

* * *

-November, 1918-

World War I had concluded with the signing of the Treaty of Versailles. Eighteen year old Army Private First Class Russ Josephson had finished his first tour of duty. Now he and his commander, Army Colonel Inigo Johns, were on their way from England to Greece.

At sixty-five Inigo, who had a medium build and stood at six feet tall, was a worldly man who spoke eight languages and had been in the Army for forty seven years and had retired with the conclusion of WWI. Russ, however, had nowhere to go which was fine by him. His parents Peter and Adeline Josephson had been killed in a carriage accident when he was only five and his paternal uncle took him in and raised him. When Russ turned sixteen he enlisted against the wishes of his uncle (who was a one of a small percentage of isolationists who disagreed with President Wilson on going to war with the aggressors) and for that he was on his own. Inigo tried to persuade Russ to come home with him so that his wife could mother him, but Russ kindly turned down the offer and said he wanted to be on his own for a little while. So Inigo told Russ where he could take him as he knew of a friend in Greece who needed a farm hand.

Inigo accompanied him on the steamship and railroads, during which Russ saw for the first time the devastation that the war had caused and he gradually came to understand why his former guardian was against the war to begin with. Following a ten day journey they reached their destination; a lush farmland tucked away in the hills. Russ couldn't help but marvel at the beauty, he had seen beautiful countryside back in the states but the scenery here was magnificent.

When they got to the front gate and was granted entrance after Johns reassured the guards that Russ wasn't an trespasser and that he was with him. Arriving at the front door Johns rang the bell and they heard a gruff voice from the other side of the door, "Ποιος είναι εκεί;" **_Who's there? _**

Johns replied in a calm voice, "Στρατός συνταγματάρχης Τζον Inigo εδώ για να δείτε Κότα Papakota." **_Army Colonel Inigo Johns here to see Kosta Papakota._**

A short time later the door opened. A man, in his forties with brown hair and a moustache, stood there. He shook hands with Johns and embraced warmly as two old friends delighted to be reunited before Johns said, "Kosta remember how you asked if I knew any young men who would be willing to become a farm hand, and I said I would keep my eye out for one?"

Kosta nodded and answered, "Vαί, ναί." **_Yes, yes._**

Johns smiled and turned to Russ and said, "Well Kosta, meet Russ Josephson one of my best soldiers during the war. He's the best man for the job as you can see he's strong and tough."

Kosta eyed the young man and nodded, he had noted he seemed familiar like he had seen this young man before but couldn't place his finger on at the moment. Putting out his hand he said in good English, "So you are the young man Inigo has been talking about. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Russ bowed as he shook the older gentleman's hand and said, "The pleasure is mine sir."

Kosta nodded and commented to Inigo, "He is strong, tough and has a firm handshake."

Turning to Russ, Kosta said, "You are hired, young man. I will personally take you to your sleeping quarters and instruct you on what your duties will be."

With a big smile appearing on his face Russ bowed again and said, "Thank you, sir."

Kosta waved his hand and shook his head, saying in response, "Please, call me Kosta."

After Inigo had Kosta send his greetings to his wife and daughter, he bid Russ farewell and encouraged him to keep in touch, and Inigo knew he had left Russ in good hands.

Immediately after Inigo had left Russ was introduced to everyone at the farm including Natalia. He then learned of all of his duties, who he was to work with, the rules, curfews and everything he needed to know about his job.

Along with being in a new environment Russ was experiencing culture shock compared to what he had experienced while living in England. He learned that the meals were later and usually there was more food to go around.

During his first Greek dinner he got to know the staff including his fellow workers Naeem Petrakos, Khayru Pezos, and Agatopo Mentis. Naeem was born in Germany and raised in Greece. He was pale skinned with freckles, cropped and slightly unkempt reddish brown hair, electric blue eyes, a prominent nose with high cheekbones whilst Khayru was born in Norway and raised in Greece, had fair skin, crew cut ashen colored hair and sky blue colored eyes. Agatopo was different all together. He was Greek by birth, had dark brown eyes, a tanned complexion with receding black hair and a straight nose

As he was talking with Agatopo, Kosta approached him and said, "Russ I would like to have a talk with you to get to know you better."

Russ nodded and after bidding good night to his colleagues he walked with Kosta from the dining room to the study area. There Russ learned more about Kosta like how he stepped up to marry Natalia Kalakos to prevent Natalia and her family from facing scandal and dishonor after she gotten pregnant out of wedlock and adopted Stella when she was born. Russ also learned that he had been a teacher for a few years before being forced to quit by the government.

After a while Kosta didn't hesitate to start asking, "So Russ I guess you are wondering how I know Colonel Johns so well."

Russ ate some of the food on his plate and nodded and Kosta explained, "Well you see the First World War had started and for Stella's safety Natalia and I both made the trip to London to get her out of the boarding school and bring her back home to Greece. As we were crossing the street to get to the train station when an oncoming car was coming full speed ahead it was clear they weren't going to stop. Colonel Johns was at a nearby café and when he saw he rushed out and pulled us out of the way. We would all have lost our lives if it wasn't for him. I was grateful to him from that day forward and offered to help him if he needed and from there on with authorization from his commanding officer I acted as a consultant for him on various different occasions."

After hearing from Kosta, Russ quickly gained new respect for both Kosta and Colonel Johns; what Russ did not know was that soon he would meet Kosta's adopted daughter whom he raised as his own.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Expected the Unexpected

**Title: Unbreakable Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**A/N: Name of the boarding is completely made up and for this chapter and there will minor trouble brewing. Colonel Inigo Johns' name might be split and used interchangeably.**

**Beta'd by: Mahala**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Expected the Unexpected**

* * *

Over the next several days and weeks Russ worked hard on his assigned tasks for the week which included feeding and grooming the three horses they had and cleaning the stalls, caring for some of the crops (potato and wheat), checking to see if the machinery was working and each week would rotate with Naeem, Khayru and Agatopo. As Russ performed his duties, he had taken in the scenery around him. From his vantage point of the where he was standing in the fields he saw a grand Victorian style two story house and, to his right, a barn for the animals in the middle and a place to put the wheat followed by a shed for the equipment—and it was all enclosed by a white stucco wall.

Soon he had earned the respect of most of the co-workers and most of the staff, including Kosta. There was only one staff member he didn't trust, Moris Liberoyiannis Jr. Russ thought was a bit dodgy and fishy especially with his greasy skin, cut coal black hair, grim downturned lips, and a pointy nose and sunken cheekbones; Russ couldn't put his finger on it but there was something unpleasant about him. Though it bothered Russ a great deal but he let it go.

-x-

A week before Christmas Russ was hard at work cleaning the horse stalls, when he happened to lift his head up and he came eye to eye with a beautiful young woman. She looked no more than sixteen and was feeding the horse across the way, when their eyes met, and she smiled at him, causing his heart flutter.

The first thing he thought was _wow she is stunning I wonder who…wait is she Kosta and Natalia's daughter that they have been talking about?_

The first thing that went through Stella's thought was _wow he is looks so strong and so handsome, I wonder if he is the newest farm hand papa hired a month ago._

-x-

During their midday meal which included generous servings of Avgolemono (Egg-Lemon Soup), Moussaka (Lamb-Eggplant Casserole), Gigandes plaki (baked beans with tomato), Prassorio (leeks and rice), Gyros, along with potato salad, fresh bread, and Baklava, Russ and the young woman continued to exchange quick glances before looking away. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Kosta. So he went over and talked with his daughter. Shortly after catching Kosta's eye he heard him call him over. When Russ was standing next Kosta and the beautiful young woman Kosta began "Russ I would like you to meet my daughter Stella, Stella this is Russ, he was introduced to me by Uncle Inigo."

Once the introduction was made Russ took Stella's hand, kissed it causing Stella to blush and said, "It's nice to meet you Stella."

A few seconds Stella said in nearly perfect English, "It is nice to meet you too, Russ."

When Moris saw the exchange from a distance he crumpled his napkin and walked off; when Russ was introduced, everyone seemed to like the new guy except for him, but what was Moris hiding?

-x-

Following their initial meeting, they got to know each better as they worked together to complete the chores. From there Russ found out Stella liked to get dirty which was unlike girls he dated back before he enlisted. Stella found out Russ wasn't quite as lucky as she was as he had lost both his parents when he was young.

A few days later, it was Russ' day off and Stella decided to take Russ to visit Thessaloniki for the day. Kosta arranged for their private driver to give them the ride to the city. The driver was also a history expert on the Byzantine Empire so he also volunteered to give them a personal tour of the city sites, some of which included Traditional Market where they ate a lot of food, Aristotelous Square, the Byzantine bathhouse, many Ottoman monuments, and The White Tower. Their tour ended with them viewing the beautiful harbor views before they headed back to Naousa.

-x-

Over the next two weeks while Stella was home and Russ had a day off they would go on dates and would as much time together as possible. It was not long before they were a couple (with blessing from Kosta and Natalia). One thing was certain Stella felt safe with Russ around and they felt they had known each other forever despite the fact that they had only known each other for a short time. Soon they shared the first relationship milestone—their first kiss. With the farm hands staying at the farm house, Kosta, Natalia, Stella and Russ had gone to the bustling town to celebrate New Year's Eve with friends. They were on the balcony enjoying the views of the port harbor and with his arms wrapped around Stella's waist Russ couldn't imagine life better than what he was presently in.

Holding her closer he nuzzled her neck and left small kisses on her skin causing her to shiver with excitement. Russ had no idea of what was true love was about until now. Now being with the girl in his arms he understood the significance. Although they were taking it slow, so they don't mess up what they had he felt like he was done looking. Wondering if she felt the same he whispered, "Stella, my love have you ever thought about who might be your 'one'?"

Loving the warmth Stella was feeling from Russ she turned around, wrapped her arms around him, looked him in the eye and replied, "Yes I have thought about it many times and seeing it with my parents I have been wondering too, why?"

Right there without a single hesitation Russ drew her in closer and after tilting his head slightly, he first gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips Stella's eyes widened—she was surprised to say the least because she had received her first kiss even though it was brief.

Looking into her eyes Russ said it first, "I love you Stella."

Stella felt her heart beat fast; the one man she had fallen in love with had reciprocated. Giving him a sweet and quick kiss she replied back, "I love you too Russ Josephson."

Feeling happy Russ wrapped his arms around tightly around her and Stella wrapped her arms around him.

Nonetheless, they were sad when it was time for her to go back to the boarding school; Northmere Academy for Girls in Athens, a few days after New Year's Day. Before she left she gave Russ her mailing address and they promised to keep in touch and Stella promised when she was back for Easter break they would spend more time together.

One neither of them expected problems that were soon to follow.

-x-

Time had passed by quickly for Russ and Stella; before long it was summer and they were spending as much time together as they possible could. The weekend he had off he was going to the beach with Stella. It was the first time that he ran into trouble with Moris Liberoyiannis. As he waited for Stella, Moris came up to him and said in broken English, "You no good for her white boy."

Right then Russ said calmly, "Oh yeah, what makes you think so?"

With that an argument ensued, which push came to shove and Naeem, who was working nearby, came to Russ' aid and briskly said to Moris, " Γεια σου αφήσει μόνο του Russ και ποτέ δεν επιτρέψτε μου να σας πιάσει οπουδήποτε κοντά σε αυτόν καταλαβαίνετε;" _Hey leave Russ alone and don't ever let me catch you anywhere near him do you understand?_

Narrowing his eyes in anger Moris spat which only missed Russ by an inch and stormed off. Naeem shook his head and turned Russ in accented English, "Don't mind him Russ he is jealous and resentful that Stella chose you over him. If he decides to give you any more trouble let me know and I will take care of him."

Russ nodded and when he saw Stella come out of the estate house the look on his face changed and Naeem noticed it, saying, "Go have fun, you have earned it."

Russ did and it didn't take long for him to forget the argument he had with Moris.

For the most part Russ avoided Moris and trouble, but one day trouble found him. He was on his way back to the kitchen with two pails of milk, when out of nowhere Moris ambushed Russ. Jumping on him and pushing him to the ground and began punching him. Russ tried to defend himself and although Moris was four inches shorter than him at six feet tall Moris was more muscular and burly; his punches packed a wallop. Russ made as much ruckus as he could to get attention which only angered Moris more and he punched harder. Luckily Naeem and the other farm hands, Khayru and Agatopo, were close by. They ran to Russ' aid and although Naeem had a thin build, Khayru had a medium build and Agatopo had a heavy build all were strong enough to overpower Moris and pry him away from Russ and restrain him. Once Agatopo and Khayru were able to get tight grip on Moris, Naeem went over and examined the extent of the injuries Russ had sustained.

Kosta had heard the commotion from his study—which was next to the kitchen and came out to see what was going on. When Kosta saw Russ on the ground with a visible black eye he hollered loudly, in Greek, "Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει εδώ;" **_What on earth is going on here?_**

Even when restrained Moris had the audacity to say,"Έριξε την πρώτη γροθιά, προσπάθησε να μου κάνει κακό." **_He threw the first punch, he tried to hurt me._**

Kosta looked down at Russ and asked, "Is this true Russ?"

Russ tried to shake his head but winced in pain and Khayru added in Russ' defense, "Όχι, κύριε. Agatopo, Naeem και είδα ότι όλα Moris ήταν ο επιτιθέμενος και πήδηξε Russ και άρχισε διάτρησης και τον ξυλοδαρμό του και ήρθαμε να τον σώσουν.." **_No, sir. Agatopo, Naeem and I saw all that Moris was the aggressor and jumped Russ and started punching and beating him and we came to the rescue._**

Moris give the three farm hands a glare full of contempt before Kosta decided he had heard all he needed to hear. He instructed Agatopo to escort Moris to his study and Khayru and Naeem to help Russ to the small infirmary, to get his injuries checked out.

All three farm hands nodded and headed off to do what they were asked. As Kosta dealt with Moris, Natalia and Stella helped tend to Russ' wounds which surprisingly only consisted of a black eye, a broken nose and a split lip. Natalia shook her head and said, "Russ, I'm sorry Moris inflicted these wounds on you. I knew he was up to no good from the first moment I saw him."

Russ tried to turn his head and make eye contact but it ended causing more pain to shoot through him. Stella noticed and as she reapplied the ice pack on the shiner on Russ' left eye she whispered, "Hold still my love I will help you get better."

It was about a week later when Russ returned to work and he found out that Moris had been fired and sent home. For the rest of the summer everything was going well and by the end of summer, Russ and Stella had gotten serious. What no one knew was that the peace they had known was about to come to an end.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3: Their Lives About To Change

**Title: Unbreakable Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Beta'd by: Mahala**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Their Lives About To Change**

* * *

For a short time life at the Papakota compound was good, however, the calm lasted only two months. By the end of August there was unrest within the country and right before the start of the new school year Kosta pulled Stella out of school because of the violent protests near her school and home-schooled her for her final year.

As the months wore on the unrest worsened and one day in early January, Kosta had to let most of the crew go including Khayru, Agatopo, and Naeem. Russ was wondering why he had not been let go when Kosta summoned him to his study. After knocking on the door, he waited for the okay before he entered. Going in he saw both Natalia and Kosta looking grim. Once he took a seat, Kosta made a request of Russ, "Young man, I am sure you have heard about the protests and uprisings in Athens."

Russ nodded as Kosta continued, "Well it has spread to Naousa and I have received word that the farm is about to be seized and…"

Natalia gently interrupted and added, "…and Kosta and I want you to take Stella away from here to keep her safe. You will be leaving tonight with our trusted family friend, who will ensure yours and our Stella's safety."

Russ only nodded but was in understandable shock…Kosta entrusting him to take care of his daughter?

Kosta read Russ' mind, "Natalia and I trust you because you have been good to her; you've treated her with respect. You also have our blessings for yours and her future."

Before sending Russ off Kosta pulled out letter from his desk and handed it to Russ with special instructions, "Please do not read this until you are on the ship bound for home, do you understand?"

Russ nodded and took the letter; he was about to speak when a knock came on the door, and they heard it was Stella. Kosta said to Russ, "Go and pack what you have and be ready to leave at a moment's notice."

Russ acquiesced and he opened the door to let Stella in and closed the door behind. As he was about to reach his room he heard, "Josephson it's good to see you again."

Russ turned around and saw Colonel Inigo Johns –whom Russ heard was now working as the assistant to the head of the FBI. He was the friend who Kosta and Natalia had called to help him and Stella get out of Greece.

Once he saluted the colonel, Russ asked, "Colonel, sir what are you..."

Inigo bleakly answered,"...doing here? I have been asked by Kosta and Natalia to help get their dear daughter and trusted farm hand out of the country before something bad happens. For now I am to have you and Stella as my wife's nephew and his girlfriend, this way there will be no suspicions. So from the moment we leave this compound you're Deangelo McLeod and Stella is Johanne Jensen. We are to leave here and get to an undisclosed location in Thessaloniki by car and then take go by ferry to Naples, Italy and the travel to Marseilles and then Portsmouth where we will sail out of England and will get home by ship. We will settle back home in Virginia and until further notice you two shall retain those names. Also once there I shall pull some strings to grant Stella asylum refugee status. Either that or the two of you get married. Now go and pack what you have and be ready to leave tonight."

Russ had what he needed and was heading towards the door when he heard Stella and Kosta, " Παπά δεν θέλω να φύγω θέλω να είμαι εδώ μαζί σας και μαμά." **_Papa I don't want to leave I want to be here with you and mama._**

He knew it was never a good idea to eavesdrop so he walked towards the door. Meanwhile Kosta knew he had to convince Stella,"Όχι αγαπητέ, δεν είναι ασφαλές εδώ αυτή τη στιγμή." **_No dear, it's not safe here right now._**

Stella was not yet convinced and she added, " Αλλά Παπά…" **_But papa…_**

Natalia knew she had to firmly put his hand down, but said as gently as possible,

"Δεν θα δεχθεί κανένα επιχείρημα από εσάς νεαρή κοπέλα σας αφήσει με Russ και ο θείος Inigo απόψε και αυτό είναι οριστική. Ξέρω ότι θα σας κρατήσει ασφαλή." **_I will not accept any arguments from you young lady. You are to leave with Russ and Uncle Inigo tonight and that's final. I know they will keep you safe._**

Stella only let out a sigh and nodded, she truly didn't want to leave but she knew it was for her safety, what other choice did she have? With that she hugged and kissed her parents and went to pack her clothing.

By late night fall Stella and Russ had already followed Inigo off the compound and were on their way to an undisclosed location, thus beginning a journey in which their lives would never be the same. During their long journey, Russ noticed that Stella was distracted and was a little tense; he knew she was already missing her parents, not knowing what to say Russ placed an arm gently around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her left temple which helped her to relax.

When Inigo saw the affection between the two young people in front of him he smiled, the love they were showing reminded him of when he was courting his wife Elenora forty-nine years ago.

Once they arrived in Portsmouth and was on board the ship and the ship had set sail they found their rooms in the first class cabins, Russ and Stella were both surprised and before they were able to protest the Colonel insisted it because was the least he could do to make the eight day voyage home a little more comfortable. When they settled into their suite after the ship had set sail they called it a night and turned in early. However, Russ tossed and turned and was having trouble sleeping. Russ quietly got out of bed and found the letter Kosta had given to him and read it.

_January 6, 1920_

_Russ,_

_There was one thing I never got to tell you. As soon as Colonel Johns first introduced you I knew you looked familiar, it took me a few days to realize why. Russ I was best friends with your father Peter Josephson. Your father (who I nicknamed PJ) had finished his first year at University of Pennsylvania when the Panic of 1893 hit in the United States—although your grandfather was able to provide for the family he thought it would be safer to send him abroad. Your grandfather contacted my father and soon he helped get your father safely to Greece. We grew close like that of blood brothers and we agreed if his child or my child were to visit in our respective native country we would do whatever we could to help out. Your father stayed with us for the rest of the summer, helped with the farm work and when time came he opted to stay in Greece for a year and attend school in Athens for a year, it was in Athens he met your mother Adeline._

_Russ you look so much like your father—I remained in contact with your father after he returned to the United States with Adeline. In his letters he was always going on and on about you. Then I stopped hearing from him and I tried everything I I could to find out what happened but was unsuccessful. When heard from you that your father and mother_ _were killed in the horrific carriage accident I was devastated I knew then it was time to act on the promise I made to your father._

_Russ, please take care of our Stella, Natalia and I know you will be able to keep her safe and make her happy. We will be forever thankful._

_Sincerely Your Friend,_

_Kosta Papakota_

Russ slouched over in the chair in the room, it all made sense now why Kosta favored him and why he and Natalia implicitly trusted him with Stella.

The next few days went by uneventfully but both Russ and Inigo could tell something was bothering Stella. So Inigo had a talk with the captain of the ship who happened to be his comrade during the Cuban War of Independence) and the captain helped set up a private dinner for two with music provided.

Once it had been arranged Inigo let Russ of the dinner plans. During dinner in a private dining room Stella asked the question of what life would be like in the US and Russ answered as best he could. Russ saw that though Stella tried to focus he knew her mind was elsewhere. Putting a hand on Stella's left hand he said in a soothing voice, "Stella I know this is hard for you to have to start over without your parents don't forget my love I will be there with you every step of the way. Uncle Inigo will be there too as well as Aunt Elenora."

A short time later Russ brought her hand up for a kiss and a violinist began playing a gentle waltz. Russ stood up, bowed and asked, "Miss Stella Bonasera Papakota, may I have this dance?"

Smiling a little, Stella placed her hand in his and after standing up she curtsied and Russ led her to a little ways away and began dancing. Stella was surprised that Russ was able to dance without stepping on her toes. During the dance, Russ pulled Stella closer to him.

Towards of the classical song, Russ leaned in and gently kissed Stella and which led her to awaken her passion and kiss her beau back with desire.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: Emotional Scars

**Title: Unbreakable Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: ****In this chapter we meet Colonel Johns' wife, Elenora.**

**Beta'd by: Mahala**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Emotional Scars**

* * *

Once they safely got back to Virginia, Russ and Stella kept as low a profile as they possibly could, by helping out with chores around the house and the farm whilst Colonel Johns promised to find out what had happened to Kosta and Natalia.

Following two months of lying low, Russ and Stella didn't need to use their travel names anymore and their lives began to return to normal, well almost. Stella had to get used to a new living environment. As he was trying to find out the statuses of Stella's parents, Johns pulled some strings and got Stella asylum refugee status by putting in a statement as a witness to what had been going on in Greece. Johns had gotten Russ a job as the assistant to Director of Criminal Investigation with the intention of learning the ropes and becoming an agent when he came of age.

It took Johns an additional six months before he found out what had happened to Stella's parents—when he found out the news, it was heartbreaking. During his lunch break Johns saw Russ and he made eye contact with him. Russ nodded and excused himself from the table he shared with his colleagues and went over to where Colonel Johns sat. Johns knew the best way to break the news was to tell it straight. Leaning in he said, "Russ, I have found what happened to Kosta and Natalia."

Russ' eyes widened when Johns told him it was not good news: Kosta and Natalia had been killed in the raid that seized the farm. Johns also had information on who had orchestrated it; as it turned out it was the spiteful and contemptuous Moris Liberoyiannis who killed them in his attempt to get Stella. Russ was so glad Stella came with him—there was no telling what might have happened to her otherwise.

Johns also found out the disturbing reason why Moris became so unstable—it turned out that a year after Moris' mother's death, his father, Moris Liberoyiannis Sr. who was a high government official, had fallen in love with Natalia but she chose Emiliano Bonasera over him. A year later Moris Sr. found out Natalia had married his sworn enemy Kosta Papakota, leaving him broken-hearted and died not long after. Following his father's funeral, Moris Junior, swore he would avenge his father's death by destroying Natalia and her family, and it was Moris who incited the demonstrations and riots in Athens that had spread north to Naousa. Russ was angry at what he heard and crumpled the napkin he had in his hand; he now knew why he disliked Moris so much.

The news had been hard on Inigo, as he lost two of his friends, it was harder on Russ because he respected both Kosta and Natalia as they had been so genial during his stay—Russ and Inigo could imagine how it would be for Stella. She had just barely celebrated her eighteenth birthday and now she was about to receive the news that her parents are no longer alive.

That night when Inigo and Russ arrived home they heard Stella and Elenora's laughter coming from the kitchen and it made Russ' heart tighten even more. He and Inigo had agreed that Russ should be the one to tell Stella the devastating news. They gotten inside of the house and shortly after made it to the kitchen. Elenora was the first to see the looks on Russ and her husband's face and instantly knew something was wrong. Elenora was in her early 60s with wavy silvery-white hair and petite build. Although she and Inigo had no children she was caring, kind, loving, understanding and warm to everyone she met and was beyond delighted when Russ and Stella came to stay with them. She was above all unselfish as she gave up her teaching career to help manage their modest farm whilst her husband was in the Army.

Stella noticed a change in Elenora's facial expression and whirled and saw dismal faces on Russ and Uncle Inigo's faces. Not realizing what was about to happen she asked, "Russ what's wrong?"

Slightly biting his lip, Russ replied, "Stella there is something I need to talk to you about; can we talk in your room?"

Starting feel nervous, Stella answered, "Yes sure."

They walked out of the kitchen and Elenora asked, "Inigo what's the matter?"

Inigo looked at his wife gravely and said, "Elenora dear you might want to sit down before I tell you this."

Sitting down at the dinner table, Elenora began to fear what news it might be. Inigo then said, "I found out bad news concerning Kosta and Natalia Papakota, I am sad to say they're were killed several hours after we left."

Elenora's aged hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. She knew her husband admired and respected Kosta and Natalia and though Elenora had never met them she imagined they were exceptionally genial. She heard how Kosta had raised Stella as his own and how much Stella loved both her parents.

Right then both she and Inigo heard a scream followed by sobbing coming from Stella's room and both Elenora and Inigo felt their heart strings being yanked at—Stella was going to need their support.

Meanwhile in Stella's room Stella was in hysterics when she heard about her parent's death and said a shaky voice, "Russ, please tell me it isn't true and that they are still alive."

Even now Russ was beginning to tear up and he replied, "I wish I could Stella but unfortunately this is the news Uncle Inigo found out."

When the realization finally hit her that she had lost her mother and the only father she had ever known Stella felt her knees give way and she began to crumble but not before Russ rushed over and caught her in his arms and they went down together. Russ held her close to him and all Stella could do was weep and pound him with close fits and yelling, "Αυτό δεν είναι δίκαιο, αυτό δεν είναι δίκαιο!**" _That's not fair, that's not fair!_**

As a result of the news she closed herself off, refusing to talk, eat or sleep. When she did sleep she would have bad nightmares and would start crying unrelentingly and the Colonel nor Elenora tried their hardest to to soothe her but seemingly only Russ could reach her. Russ stayed firm and steadfast by her side whispering in her ear promises to keep her safe.

-x-

One night, three months later in December Elenora had finally gotten Stella to eat again and get her to sleep. However, no sooner had she settled in she began to dream, her dream had started out calm but then she started to toss and turn.

Stella dreamed she was trying to hold onto her parents but she was having trouble, "Δεν μαμά μπαμπά δεν θέλω να φύγεις θέλω να μείνω μαζί σας_" **No mama papa I don't want to leave you I want to stay with you.**_

Kosta responded as they were being separated, " Όχι, δεν είναι η κόρη μου. Θα πρέπει να πάμε τώρα._" **No, no my daughter. You must go now.**_

Stella then began to cry as she realized she couldn't hold on, "Όχι όχι όχι!" **_No, no, NO!_**

Russ was having trouble sleeping as well and when he heard Stella's cries he instantly jumped out of bed. He went to Stella's room and his heart broke when he saw her thrash in her sleep. He walked quickly to her bed and soon had her in his embrace, holding her close. Though she resisted at first Stella stirred and looked directly into Russ' soulful eyes which caused her to finally give in and break down. She held on to Russ and cried hard as he whispered sweet and soothing words into Stella's ear. It didn't take long for her sobs to subside and she was soon asleep with Russ' arms wrapped tightly around her.

Early the next morning the Colonel and Elenora stopped by Stella's room to check on her. What they saw after quietly opening the door lifted their feelings slightly; Stella and Russ were both fast asleep. They decided to let them sleep and closed the door before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5: Healing and Moving On

**Title: Unbreakable Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Beta'd by: Mahala**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 5: Healing and Moving On**

* * *

Since that night when she had finally given in to her emotions and broke down, Russ had rarely left her side; no matter what it took, whether it meant having his arms wrapped around her and holding her close or just sitting with her during the night, Russ stayed with her. The only time Russ had to be away was when he was at work, in which case it was either Elenora by her side or their friends who were there for her.

One night in January when it was exactly a year since they had arrived in Virginia, Stella was asleep in her own bed when she felt a warmth surround her. She opened her eyes and there sat her late parents in spirit form by her bedside; they appeared to be free of worry and at peace. In fact all the concerns had been on their faces were now gone.

Stella thought it was her mind tricking her so she rubbed her eyes but when she opened them again they were still sitting there. When she saw her parents put out their arms she reached out to them and hugged them. As she embraced them she said, "Μαμά; Παπά; Αχ πόσο σας έχω χάσει έτσι!" **_Mama? Papa? Oh how I've missed you so!_**

With a smile on her face as she held her daughter close, Natalia responded "Στέλλα, μας λείπεις πολύ. Σας διαβεβαιώνουμε ότι ο πατέρας σου κι εγώ είμαστε ασφαλείς και σε μια καλύτερη θέση. Πρέπει να γνωρίζετε ότι Russ σας αγαπά περισσότερο από ό, τι θα μάθω ποτέ και ότι ο συνταγματάρχης και η κυρία Johns 'αγαπώ σαν δική τους κόρη."**_Stella, we miss you very much. We assure you that your father and I are safe and in a better place. Please know that Russ loves you more than you will ever know and that Colonel and Mrs. Johns love you like their own daughter._**

Right then Kosta held his daughter, looked her in the eyes, caressed her cheeks in the way only a father could and added, "Ναι κόρη μου η μητέρα σου είναι σωστό, είμαστε σε καλύτερη θέση τώρα και δεν χρειάζεται να θρηνήσουν πια θα είμαστε πάντα μαζί σας τις σκέψεις σας και και στην καρδιά σας." **_Yes my daughter your mother is right, we are in a better place now and there is no need to mourn any more. We will always be with you in your thoughts and in your heart._**

Stella nodded and said, _"καταλαβαίνω."_ **_I understand._**

With that, Natalia and Kosta each gave their daughter a kiss on the forehead and, hand in hand, they walked towards the door and after smiling at their daughter they gradually faded from view.

Then Stella muttered, "Αντίο μαμά, μπαμπά αντίο σ 'αγαπώ." **_Bye Mama, Bye Papa I love you._**

The next morning Stella awoke feeling better and stronger like she had always been. She realized that ,with her parents visiting her in spirit, she was ready to let go. She got up off the bed and after she had brushed her teeth, washed her face and got dressed, she went to the kitchen. Russ was sitting at the table along with the Colonel reading the paper whilst Mrs. Johns made breakfast. Stella smiled as she walked over and asked, "Good morning Mrs. Johns, is there anything I can do to help?"

Mrs. Johns answered, "Why ye..." when she stopped mid-word and turned around. Not only was had Stella talked for the first time in three months but there was a hint of the beautiful, care-free young woman beginning to appear again. Elenora was not the only one who was surprised; both the Colonel and Russ looked up and Russ' mouth hung open. Still in shock Russ stood up and walked towards Stella and, looking deeply into her eyes, he saw that the change was real and with every single fiber of his being he put his arms around her and held her close. Stella smiled as she wrapped her arms around him; it felt good to have him hold her again.

-x-

Since her parents' spiritual visit Stella began to grieve less. She was certain of one thing and that was how thankful she was for the continuous support from Colonel and Mrs. Johns, Russ and their friends she had received throughout her ordeal.

Although many of their friends had been scared away, there were six who stayed close by: Mac, Jo, Don, Jess, Danny, and Lindsay. They were the first friends Colonel and Mrs. Johns had introduced them to when they had to lay low for the first few months. The Colonel had known Mac, Don and Danny's fathers whilst they were serving in the Army; Colonel Johns had been made guardian for each of the three young men should anything happen. As for Jo, Lindsay, and Jess, Mrs. Johns was Jo's maternal aunt and Mrs. Johns was friends with Lindsay's and Jess' parents.

As time went on Stella began to feel well enough to step out of her comfort zone and begin exploring her new surroundings. In Greece she had been protected and had never been allowed to discuss anything of a sexual nature; now she was more aware of the topic. Even though there were a few times they were tempted to sleep together both she and Russ decided they would wait until the right time plus she didn't want to get Russ in trouble as he was trying to establish his career; however, that didn't mean they didn't exchange sweet and passionate kisses whenever they were able to.

Russ was now formally beginning his training to become an FBI agent; he was interested in cases involving banking crimes, labor violations as well as fraudulent bankruptcies, and anti-trust law violations but had postponed his training so he could be with Stella through her difficult time. His devotion to help Stella get through her tough time thoroughly impressed his boss, Marshall Davis. Now Russ had enrolled at George Washington University to earn his bachelor's degree.

Soon they had grown tremendously as a couple and Russ continued to romance her, in subtle ways like leaving her a flower and a note before leaving for work, socializing with their friends or in the most obvious declaration of his love for her when Russ would lead her discretely away from the crowd during parties hosted by the Johns.

Russ and Stella were planning to move out of the Johns residence and into a house next door to the Johns so Stella would have company with Mrs. Johns when Russ and Colonel were at work.

-x-

By summer of 1922 Russ knew he was ready to ask the most important question: asking Stella to marry him. When Russ told Mrs. Johns of his intention she had been thrilled and had insisted on giving him an heirloom engagement ring that Mrs. John's maternal great-grandfather had given her great-grandmother. Russ felt honored to be able to give it Stella and had thanked Mrs Johns with all his heart. Now all he had to do was to set his plan in motion and he had all the support he needed from their friends.

During the annual Fourth of July party hosted by the Colonel and Mrs. Johns, Russ led Stella to a quiet area of the garden where people could see them but not disturb them.

As he and Stella watched the 4th of July fireworks, Russ wrapped his arms around her and thought hard about what he was going to say before he asked. He also thought about the proposal as he tried to calm his nerves and his breathing. When the last of the fireworks burst in the sky, Stella turned her head and looked at Russ and he placed his hand on Stella's beautiful face and gently pulled her in and kissed her, making her smile.

When they parted Russ took a deep breath and began, "Stella, my life changed when I met you two and a half years ago. When you were grieving I grieved with you and being there for you has made our relationship more resilient. I love you with all my heart and I cannot imagine my life without you."

Pausing, he took a deep breath, "Stella Bonasera Papakota, my love, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, _Θα με παντρευτείς?"_ **_Will you marry me?_**

Stella was dumbfounded; she was completely taken by surprise. The man in front of her was truly her soul mate and someone with whom she had experienced the highest of highs and the lowest of lows when she was grieving the loss of her parents and she knew that he was the love of her life.

As soon as she saw the magnificent antique ring that he held out to her, she overcame her shock and responded, "_Θα με παντρευτείς;_ I will marry you, I love you Russ!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
